There's No Punchline To This Sick Joke
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: Your name is Eli Shane, and you've just done something you regret.


**Your name is Eli Shane, and you've just done something you regret.**

You take a look in the mirror, focusing more on the sound of hot water running than your own reflection. With a forced sniff and a rough hand swiped under your nose you find your mind going back to things.

The crimson coats your already cracked knuckles, sliver thin threads of red slipping through the cracks in your dried skin. You flex your fingers, closing your hand to a fist. Just as you thought, freshly sealed scaps crack back open and there's that pleasant little sting you thought you deserved.

Goddamn.

Why are you such an idiot.

You gather saliva in your mouth and spit it into the sink as though it were poison, you almost wish it was- for if you had the option to die an easy death right now you'd take it. You watch the gob of spit and blood swirl around with the hot water for a second before it disappears into that little silver ring of a drain. Hands dive into the rushing water, you hiss slightly as the heat bites at your skin, at the sensitive flesh underneath your skin. More red swirls down, you cup your hands and ignore how much your palms are stinging from the steaming water. Your skin is tinted red with heat by the time you throw the pool to your face to try and clear your mind and to take away the dirt coating your cheeks. You can still feel his kisses burning on your skin, you try to keep your hands away from where his presence lingers. You so badly want to trace a finger over the teeth marks on your jaw that are just barely faded, soon to be replaced by a crescent of purple and blue.

Left eye twitches, you remember him tracing his blood covered tongue up your cheek. In his defense you kind of deserved that, you're the one that nearly took out his front teeth.

A heavy shake of the head and you decide the hot water didn't work, you probbaly managed to wash away any germs he left. (Especially when you gave in to the temptation to touch your face, fingers tracing marks soon turned into exasperated rubbing to try and wake yourself up, coating even more of your face in hot water)

With teeth clenched you jerk the tap's handle, the water temperature slowly drops and you wait until you think it's freezing.

You shove your hands into the gathering pool of liquid again, your wounds soothed by the cold sensation, to make sure that doesn't last long you throw the water into your face and hold your hands there. You can almost feel the burns that were there a moment ago through the freezing flesh.

You're suddenly aware of everywhere he had touched you. Everything that happened.

* * *

The two of you were talking so nicely. But, being around Twist always triggered a fit of rage so you swung a fist without meaning to. A trail of blood ran over his lips as well as a shit-eating grin. He then fought back, you managed to dodge so his fist flew over your shoulder, grazing your ear. You let him take another hit, his other set of knuckles dug deep into your gut, you barely managed to resist folding into the shot, instead you gave a neat uppercut to his jaw, feeling a grin of your own creeping up.

He tackled you, holding your arms down, you struck him in the groin with your knee to which he responded with a screwed up expression featuring wide eyes and clenched teeth showing through an open mouthed frown. He whimpered too, obviously in pain. After wriggling your arms free you laughed, so did he, then he gave you a solid hit to the side of the face with a fist, your turn to feel blood spill from your nose. His face fit nicely between your hands as you brought both of your foreheads together with an audible _thunk_.

Dazed for a moment, he recovered first, that's when he licked your cheek, leaving a sticky mess of spit and blood, you took a guess and said there was a bit of stomach bile in there as well. In reply to this you threw a fist straight up, he dodged, caught it and held it, breathing heavily and looking deep into your blue eyes.

It was the next bit you _really_ wanted to forget. You swear your lost control of your body at that point because you managed to flip your positions.

You straddled Twist's hips and even wiggled a bit to get comfortable before smashing your mouth into his. He gave a surprised squeak before returning the favour by shoving his tongue roughly into your mouth and nearly down your throat. You always heard people saying that making out with people was the best, that it _'tasted great'_! You cursed to yourself and called those who told you that dirty fuckin' liars in your head, because Twist tasted like shit. Blood and bad breath was all you were getting while your lips stayed locked in heated connection.

A lot of stuff happened after that. You broke away to breathe, he kissed and bit at your neck, you groped him. Next thing you know a couple of dicks come out of hiding, there's a lot of awkward rubbing and insulting. It felt pretty great actually, even the part where a finger went where fingers shouldn't go. You knew Twist enjoyed that too judging by the way his grin took of a rather cheschire-esque look and he supressed a chuckle. There was more wriggling after that and before you knew it both your shirts were ruined, Twist needed to wash his hands, and you would've fallen asleep next to him on the side of the hill if he didn't say something so stupid and disgusting.

_**"The real reason I called you out here was to say... I... don't hate you. I love you."**_

* * *

You come back from that memory. You don't know when your knees gave out and you ended up sitting on the floor of the bathroom. You especially don't remember how your dick got into your hand and why there was a familiar mess on the floor between your legs.


End file.
